


Onwards to Tomorrow

by TeaLeafe



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ambassador Frisk, Angst, Complete, Death, Female Frisk, Frisk - Freeform, Genocide, Grief/Mourning, Oneshot, Onwards to Tomorrow, Other, Papyrus - Freeform, Racism, Sans - Freeform, ambassador, monster hate, posession, reset, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 06:42:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11099040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaLeafe/pseuds/TeaLeafe
Summary: What good was this ability when she couldn't even save the person who mattered most to her? She wouldn't give up. No matter how many times it took she would go back, try something different, attempt different choices....do SOMETHING. Something had to work...it wasn't fair! How could the world be so cruel. Taking the most beautiful of creatures from their loved ones. So kind and forgiving they were....so much it was their downfall. It couldn't be how fate was played out for them....There had to be a way to save everyone and live on as a happy family. There had to be.





	Onwards to Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH.

The dust was all over her clothes. Her vision was blurry and unfocused but she could see the white and grey flecks of monster remains all over her body. It smelt like chalk and clay.  
**Almost over.**  
The stretching of her lips was so wide she felt they would crack and rip. Adrenaline raced through her chest and excitement shook her body as she progressed forward.  
**So happy.**  
**So happy.**  
The voice sang in her head merrily and softly.  
**Almost over.**  
She walked. Her legs and arms felt like lead.  
**Guilt.**  
Why did she feel it? What had she done? What was she doing? Why was she continuing forward when she was so exhausted? Her body hurt. Shouldn't she rest?  
**Almost over.**  
She continued to move onwards. Grinning. Chuckling lowly.  
She saw a clump of dirt. It resembled a skeleton head when looked at in a specific angle. For some reason, looking at it made her chest tight and pain travel from her heart to her spine.  
_'I believe in you.'_  
She stopped.  
**Guilt.**  
Why..did it hurt? Her vision was still blurry and unfocused. She didn't know how she was still moving or even awake at this point with how drained she felt and she couldn't tell where she was going....but she was going.  
Her hair hung dangerously close to covering her eyes and her clothing was in tatters. The rips of her attire was mainly at her arms and legs...like she had been fighting.  
**EXP.**  
Who am I? What am I? Where am I? What....why.....  
"I am...me." She felt her lips move on their own. A pathetic croak of a voice slipping forward from her dry and chapped mouth. It sounded like nails on a chalkboard.  
"Fr....Fr-" She stopped speaking immediately. Her chest hurt. Badly. It burned and she fell to her knees.  
**ALMOST...OVER...**  
It felt like she had been reassembled. She forgot what she had been thinking. She forgot her doubts, her questions, her DETERMINATION.  
"Go....Going." Standing straight she shivered. After a few moments of standing eerily still, she continued forward.  
**So happy.**  
**So happy.**  
She encountered something. They spoke to her with a grin but she felt the aura swarm around the thing with malice and anger.....and sorrow. She couldn't see them. Her eyes were blurry and unfocused.  
**Almost. Over.**  
Her body lunged forward. She was in shock. Her eyes widening. How was she bending and twisting the way she was without breaking something in her body? It couldn't be possible.  
"HAHAHA!" Her voice sounded shrill. It wasn't nice or tolerable. Her own sound sent tremors of fear and irritation up her body.  
She was pushing her enemy back. She could feel how they were beginning to waver. They must be getting tired.  
They weren't someone to underestimate either, she almost had died three times now. Items were a blessing to her aching body.  
**T..I..R..E..D.**  
She began to slow down. Her body's ache catching up to her inhuman energy. The surge of power she felt gave it's best effort to fight against her exhaustion but even then it couldn't force her to go on.  
She didn't have the will to press on anymore.  
What was the will to continue? Did she once have that? What was anything anymore?  
She slumped to the floor slowly, her body sprawling out on the ground in a heap. Then slowly her eyes...focused.  
She gagged- bringing in a huge lungful of air. Choking and coughing, she jerked- rolling to her side and gasping.  
_'Frisk you saved us!'_  
Frisk flinched. Those words stung and continued to hurt when she realized where and what she had done to end up on the floor as she was now.  
Slowly- smiling sadly and pitifully, she brought her dusty hand to her face; seeing her sins all over them.  
_'You disgusting human....'_ She told herself. _'You RESET...YOU TOOK THE DEAL..IDIOT!!! IDIOT!!"_  
How could she have thought they were trustworthy...HOW???  
She sobbed loudly. Hitting her head with her tiny fists and screaming in anger. She clawed her face, raking red lines down her fair skin.  
"Idiot!...Idiot!" Frisk sobbed and screeched.  
She heard someone step toward her.  
Her head snapped up and she looked at...him.  
"Sa-Sans..." She gurgled. Her voice truly did sound awful.  
He was staring at her. His blue signature left eye glowing with his magic and his grin no longer present. He looked confused, tired, and....angry. His hands were in his hoodie pockets, the soft trimming and large coat made him look bulky and wide. His slippers were dirty with dust, like he had walked through a battlefield of monster remains....because he most likely had. His expression was hurt and strained. He looked at her, lifting his arm to raise an attack of bones above her.  
She shook her head, sobbing. "N-....NO..." she yelled. Her voice was starting to sound like her own now, the longer she was in control of herself.  
She attempted to rise, but her body wouldn't allow her. She was too exhausted. How cruel. When her body was in her own control she couldn't even move.  
"No...." she trailed off, her voice becoming pitiful. She couldn't RESET even if she tried. She couldn't do anything. Where was the DETERMINATION she once knew so well? It was still there but she was completely oblivious at how to even wield it again.  
_'Sans won't believe anything I say. He never trusted me to begin with. We may have been close in a timeline but I'm sure he hates me now. He's going to kill me and I won't ever have control again....How pitiful. I was so weak, so stupid to think I could have a perfect ending where no one dies and everyone lives.'_ She closed her eyes in defeat.  
**_There was no saving Papyrus._ **  
Why were humans so evil? Why did they always take him from them? Why. No matter how many times Frisk tried to do it over- he always ended up dead in the same spot and place. The day may be different but it was always the same location. He never listened to her when she would try to tell him it was an area he should never be in. He would go for one reason or another no matter how hard she tried to prevent it.  
Papyrus was the most trusting of anyone- human or monster; she ever met. This was why he was the first to die by racists on the surface. Sans hadn't believed her when she told him about it in one specific timeline. He laughed in her face thinking it was a joke even when she stated countless times she was serious. She never told him again.  
'Maybe I should have....told him once more. Maybe that Sans was just the one and only bad one. I've known Sans for years and he's always been worried for his brother.'  
"Human." His voice came to her ears.  
She slowly opened her eyes, looking towards him. He still hadn't moved.  
"S-Sans..." She croaked. Her body hurt. Her clothes were in tatters and her soft short brunette hair was sticking to her face with perspiration.  
His expression scrunched into a sorrowful one. He was...crying? Her eyes widened. Why was he crying?  
"Why....Why did you have keep trying....Frisk..." He choked. Rubbing his eye sockets with his sleeves and bowing his head.  
Her brows furrowed in confusion. What? What did he mean....She knew Sans remembered each timeline in little bits and pieces but never completely like she did...right?  
"He's gone Frisk. It might have been an accident the first time....but the amount of times you tried to save him....only shows it was meant to be.." He hiccuped and blubbered.  
Her eyelides shook as her eyes widened further, filling with tears. She bit her bottom lip, trying her best not to cry out in grief- but it was near impossible.  
Sans knew??  
HE KNEW?  
"N-NO...N-O-OH..." She hiccuped and wailed. Slapping her hands over her face. This couldn't be! It wasn't real! No way! NO! NO! NO!  
Shaking her head from side to side where she laid she howled her pain. Frisk was hurting herself in the process, hitting her head on the royal tiles she laid on and soon she was thrashing her head on the floor so hard her HP dropped a fraction.  
Papyrus couldn't be destined to leave them. HE COULDN'T! She couldn't accept it. Her denial rose up and she gave a shrill scream of mourn.  
"P-Papyrus can be saved!" She thrashed, feeling her head throb and bleed.  
"STOP!" Sans gripped her shoulders, lifting her into his arms as he attempted to stop her from damaging herself.  
"I-I CAN FIX IT!" She screamed, eyes shut tight but tears still continued to fall down her cheeks. "This time...I can save...him..." She sounded...broken. She was broken.  
Papyrus was the one and only creature that she was closest to. They both shared similar beliefs-to choose mercy above all else. Showing kindness. You could always do a little better. You could always try a little harder. Among other similarities they were both naive and too innocent to understand the many things that happened around them.  
However, when Frisk became the monster ambassador like she always did...She saw the world for what it was. She became wiser. She understood. She could see everything exactly how it was.  
"He-He can be...b-be with us a-again!.." She hiccuped into Sans's jacket.  
He had sometime during her flailing, pushed her head into his chest. This succeeded in stopping her movement and made it so she wouldn't kill herself.  
He wasn't sure if she saw or not...but she had only 3 HP left.  
His expression morphed into a pained one. He held her tightly to him. Trembling with her as she cried.  
Long ago he believed what Frisk did. About saving his brother. But now he saw...some things were just meant to be and even the power she held couldn't change it.  
"I'm sorry...." He whispered.  
Her heart stopped. She had killed everyone. Done all she could despite it going completely against everything she believed in. She broke the promise she and Sans had made. Done everything wrong... and SANS was apologizing TO HER?  
"Y-You....." she choked. Her throat hurt, her face felt swollen and her eyes were almost drained. She stopped attempting to speak.  
"I should have never laughed at you...." His mouth seemed to tremble- resembling water lines.  
"It's all my fault you went out on your own.....You went out...and tried to save him.....And I'm the big brother...Ha..Ha..What a pathetic monster I am..." He sobbed into her hair.  
Frisk shakily brought her hand up to his face. Seeing his magic fall from his eyes sockets in the imitation of tears, she wiped a tear away from his chin.  
"This...is all my fault. I...I broke our promise." Frisk smiled sadly. She looked like the pathetic and confused human she was.  
Sans' chest felt tight seeing Frisk make an expression like that. He didn't like seeing her revert to her younger self every eight years. She seemed uncertain the way she held herself and the way she showed her emotions without her normal confidence.  
His present Frisk rewinding to this version of herself threw him off. He never got used to it. He preferred his ambassador that he came to admire on the surface.  
Frisk turned out to be a natural born leader. She carried herself properly and with an air of poise. Many were intimidated by her from their first look; however, once a stranger actually meets her they always say she is warm and welcoming.  
Kindness never left her. She could make tough decisions easily with careful thought and strategy. She could never be thrown off. She was strict when she needed to be and always open to other options.  
"Gee. You're back to being a kiddo...." He laughed weakly.  
Frisk's lips shook. "Weird...isn't it..." She agreed with a pathetic grin. Her mouth had blood pouring from her bottom lip and her face was filthy.  
"I always had a solution for everything...but..." She didn't have to say the rest of that sentence. They both knew what she meant.  
When it came to Papyrus....She was at a lost. She couldn't protect him or save him no matter how many times she tried. She tried stalking him and keeping constant watch on him but he always somehow still disappeared from her survelience and ended up dying. Eight years would pass and each day she would dread what would happen on each day of the eighth year.  
Then when the news of his death reached her, she would be dead inside.  
Sans tightened his grip on her. "Frisk..You have to RESET...and save us again. There is nothing you can do...about my brother.." He smiled the best he could for his ambassador.  
Her eyes drooped with the realization Sans brought her to. Tears still fell but she wasn't having a panic attack any longer.  
He began to feel nervous but made no movement to walk away from her. He hoped she would continue to have control over herself and nothing unexpected would happen right now, since they had finally reached a verdict.  
She looked up at him. Her expression was sad. Her eyes had become swollen and red as well as her lips from her gnawing and abuse.  
"Why....Why couldn't it be me?.." She trailed. She looked at him, needing an answer, needing to know why, and needing the support.  
He shook his head, rubbing her head. "We know you've already tried that...and seeing everything you've attempted... it always ends up the same...It's something we have to accept Frisk." He rested his chin on her temple.  
She shivered. So that was it. No matter what...She would have to accept Papyrus's death. His own brother had already come to terms with it, but here she was still in denial. She wrapped her arms around him. Shaking like a leaf.  
"...Okay." She said. Deciding it was time to move on; she felt her DETERMINATION rise and with that feeling came the jogging of her memory. It was like riding a bike again after so long, she remembered- just like that. Slowly pushing against Sans; Frisk stood.  
She almost fell, but Sans helped her back up as he too rose. She leaned against him and her arm reached forward.  
RESET glowed below her fingertips. She heard the powerful presence which once possessed her screech in denial. That disgusting lust for power tried to surge back into her but her DETERMINATION held strong.  
The only reason she ever succumbed to such a need for that power was because she was at a weak state and time. It took advantage when it could, sweet talking, seducing, promising the impossible kindly....of course it was a manipulative liar.  
_'I was a fool to trust you. Never again...'_ She screamed in her head as she selected RESET. She looked to Sans, smiling sadly.  
"See you." she whispered.  
He nodded solemnly.  
"See ya ambassador." He chuckled.  
She seemed shocked to hear that. It had been a while. She gave him a smile, tears falling from her eyes again.  
"Thank you Sans."

* * *

  
It had been seven years and six months since then.  
Frisk sat in her office. She was back to her present self. Her hair was to the small of her back now and her eyes continued to be the wise silver they always had been. She tapped a black pen on a pile of documents she had to go over by the end of this week. Her face rested in her free hand and she rotated left and right in her large black chair. She hated paperwork.  
The tight business attire she wore was very form fitting and her nylons helped put some distance from her clothing and her lower body. She hated the feel of thick fabric directly on her skin, especially the material her formal skirts and tops were made out of.  
"Ms. Ambassador." A large monster poked their head into her office after knocking.  
She looked up towards them. Her expression softening. "What is it?" She said in a smooth but soft voice.  
"The skeleton brothers are here to visit you." They said.  
She hid her surprise very well, smiling gently. She nodded towards her guard.  
"Let them in." She said.  
They left to most likely fetch the brothers and she took this time to slap her cheeks and shake her head.  
'Keep it together.'  
Papyrus entered the room first. "HUMAN!" He greeted admirably, throwing his arms out to her. Slowly she saw the shorter of the two skeletons make his way from around Papyrus. Sans waved towards her; his grin was still present and his relaxed posture soothing to see.  
Frisk smiled widely, not needing to force it at all when with Papyrus. She walked over to said monster, wrapping her arms around his chest.  
"Papyrus!" she greeted, then gave Sans a tug into the hug. "Sans!" She was about San's height so she had to reach up towards papyrus's neck in order to give him a big hug and just pull Sans sideways into the group embrace.  
She backed away, taking them in.  
Papyrus was wearing his typical red scarf but instead of his normal battle body he wore human type clothing. He had on a white and blue formal shirt underneath a black vest with black slacks.  
Sans hadn't changed his clothing choices besides the fact that NOW he had a red and gold hoodie and a black and white hoodie in his wardrobe with about two pairs of sneakers. Today he wore his black and white hoodie with matching sneakers.  
"What brings you guys to my work?" she asked, leaning against her large desk after picking her cup of coffee up to sip on it.  
Her office was on the twentieth floor of her building. Each level had tight tight security and cameras on every angle- there was absolutely no blind spots. Her office was huge. About the size of a small apartment. Large shelves ran along the right side of her office with books and monster books. A radio, clock, and fire hydrant sat along the wall near the shelves directly behind her desk and on the left a bunch of frames with pictures of her family (Toriel, Asgore and Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Aplhys, Mettaton, Blooky, MK,) hung up from top to mid wall. There were two huge leather seats near the corners of her huge desk that were black but held the monster symbol near the arm rests. The floor had a huge monster symbol as well. The color scheme of it all stayed black and purple with some white.  
Papyrus grinned innocently. "WELL. I WAS WONDERING IF YOU HAVE BEEN....AVOIDING ME."  
Frisk's heart stopped.  
Sans gave her a wide socket expression with pupiless voids. He looked at Papyrus with a confused expression then back at her in shock.  
_'Papyrus must have lied to Sans about his reason for coming here.'_ She observed.  
She held her surprise back, countless years and then some of practice made it easy. However she felt Papyrus could see straight through her.  
Her lips trembled.  
Oh no. Her composure was breaking under the only person who could make that possible.  
It was surprising to see Papyrus's expression morph from his normal sweetness to completely serious just like that.  
Sans seemed to notice her breaking facade so he jumped in. "Woah bro! Ah-ha ha ha..The Ambassador doesn't need this kind of pressure right now. She-"  
Papyrus raised a hand to silence his brother.  
Frisk almost let her gasp out.  
Sans's expression snapped instantly to one of shock, but he shut up.  
Frisk had calmed down now. "Papyrus.... I won't lie to you.." She began. Her eyes looking to his own sockets. He was eerily calm.  
"We...have stood here many times before." She said.  
Papyrus made a sound of confusion. Sans showed his own with his expression.  
Of course Sans didn't remember everything from each timeline like Frisk did. However she was still a little sad to know it really was something she went through on her own....the effort of each timeline she put in...all the time she 'wasted'. Sans did know when he was in another timeline. However the amounts of times she had RESET must have not processed entirely each time with Sans. So he probably was only aware of about five RESETS.  
She smiled sadly at them both. "I always end up ignoring either you or the other near the time....something happens." She looked towards her huge widow. Looking down at the city lights and busy people running among the sidewalks.  
"When what I'm talking about happens...I won't be able to go back like I have so many times to fix things....because I have tried." She placed her coffee back on her desk and folded her arms underneath her breast.  
"I've been in the past about fifteen times now." She said solemnly. "And each time I would go through the eight years in hopes I could prevent it from happening again. I once lost myself but was able to come to my senses in the end..." She sighed. Her eyes returned to where Papyrus and Sans stood in front of her.  
"I have spent a century and then some trying to prevent what will occur soon from happening" she smiled sadly. Her eyes revealing her torment.  
She saw as Papyrus flinched back, seeing her expression must have been painful for them to witness.  
"HUMAN." He began. "IF SOMETHING BAD IS GOING TO HAPPEN...THEN YOU SHOULD TRY AND MAKE GREAT MEMORIES BEFORE THEN!" He smiled sweetly.  
Her heart ached.  
"THAT WAY WHEN WHATEVER IS GOING TO HAPPEN...HAPPENS THEN YOU CAN FIND COMFORT IN THOSE MEMORIES. PICTURES ARE NEEDED...A LOT OF THEM! SO YOU CAN NEVER FORGET!" He grinned cheesily at her.  
Her shocked expression was met with only kindness and comfort from her best friend. Tears feel silently from her eyes.  
Of course. The ony time she told Papyrus the truth...he solved the problem for her. What a fool she was.....what a fool.....  
She brokenly laughed and smiled.  
"O-Of course! Why d-didn't I think of that!" she bowed her head and giggled.  
Papyrus gave a confident gleam. "OF COURSE NOT ALL ARE AS GIFTED AS THE GREAT PAPYRUS! NEXT TIME; JUST COME TO ME FOR SUCH PERRILS!"  
She nodded. "Of c-course." she laughed. Papyrus walked over to her, bringing her small form into his towering one. He hugged her tightly.  
"WE SHOULD ALL GO OUT SOMETIME! I MISS YOU!"  
She nodded. "I can clear up my schedule..." she responded.  
Sans gave a small smile to his brother and Frisk.  
'If only you knew Pap...' He forced his smile anyways.

* * *

  
Every other week Frisk, Sans and Papyrus went out. On any possible holiday that existed they took off to have fun. Frisk always made sure her camera was free with spare memory and that she had extra packages of space just waiting to be loaded into the camera if needed. Any excuse to make memories was ceased with aggression by Frisk.  
They took off to china town for festivals and chinese new year. They took trips to Paris and Italy when Frisk had to make business trips for Monster realted business or treaty signings. She even took them and everyone else including the former king and queen to a remote Island as her treat- for vacation. The went to Rio for Carnaval and that was their most favorite trip yet.  
She had bought a new scrapbook. It was already full. She bought ten more and two out of the ten were full.  
"Memories..." she would say quietly as she flipped through the pages full of nothing but pictures of she and her friends.  
"I'm going to miss you...." she would say. Smiling sadly and sometimes crying.  
By the time holidays turned around the corner she had filled eight of the scrapbooks.  
"HUMAN!" Papyrus called for her. Frisk turned, seeing Papyrus run towards her from the living room where everyone was gathered for Christmas tonight.  
She was in the kitchen washing dishes and setting up plates for the turkey roast dinner she had prepared. Toriel had helped her do something related to magic to the food so it didn't 'pass through' everyone like human food did. Which is why monsters never needed bathrooms.  
"HUMAN! IT IS TIME FOR THE UNWRAPPING TRADTION AND COLORFUL DECORATIONS OF TREES AND HOME SPACES YOU HUMANS HAVE STOLEN FROM US!" He gleefully exclaimed.  
Frisk giggled. "You mean Christmas Papyrus.." She said.  
"YES THAT IS WHAT I SAID. WE DO NOT HAVE THE STAR FOR OUR TREE! I WILL GO DOWN INTO TOWN AND RETRIEVE A BRAND NEW ONE ONLY FITTING FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS'S TREE! FEAR NOT!" He gave her a quick hug and squeeze then took off out the door.  
"Wait Papy-!" she reached for him but he was too fast. She chewed on her bottom lip. She didn't feel good about that. Papyrus had never died in town before but she still didn't have a good feeling.  
She placed what she was doing down and washed her hands quickly of the soap suds still remaining on her fingers.  
She ran out the door, trying to catch him before he backed out of the driveway but his car was gone.  
Everyone was chattering and making fun conversation but when they saw Frisk sprint out they became worried. They moved to the window to watch her.  
Undyne and Alphys exchanged looks of confusion as did Asgore and Toriel. Mettaton wasn't able to make it because he was hosting a Christmas special somewhere in Hollywood.  
"DAMMIT!" Frisk kicked some snow on the floor in her frustration. She gripped her hair, pacing back and forth with frustrated screams. She sprinted back into her house, passing everyone on her way to the kitchen again.  
"FUCK FUCK FUCK..." She hissed. Walking through her corridors and halls with an agility only the human who saved the underground could possess.  
She ran over to her house phone and dialed Sans's number.  
"Pick up, pick up, pick up!" she said over the dial tone as she called the shorter skeleton.  
It took a few rings before she heard Sans pick up.  
"Knock knock." He said on his end.  
"Papyrus just took off into town! He has never died there in any of the timelines but I still don't feel good about it, so please just check on him and keep an eye on him!" She said quickly.  
There was silence on the phone for a few seconds before she could hear a strange **'BLOOOP'** sound. She heard Sans walking. She could feel her heart hammering in her chest.  
Dread filled her and would not leave. It was unnerving. She was so worried. So scared. Please not today...not on a day like this....no please. PLEASE.  
The rest of her family must have dismissed her strange behavior because she could hear them making fun again amongst themselves.  
She could hear Sans continue to walk. He made a few more **'BLOOOP'** sounds which were accompanied by the crunching of snow beneath his shoes afterwards.  
'That must be the sound of him teleporting...'  
It took about ten minutes before Frisk couldn't hear Sans walking anymore. She checked her phone, they were still connected and on the phone together. She brought the house phone back to her ear very slowly. She was shaking now.  
"S-Sans...?" she asked. Her voice betraying her.  
He remained silent.  
"Sans! Tell me whats going on!" She couldn't keep the distress she felt out of her voice.  
"Sans...Sans! PLEASE! ANSWER ME!" she wailed.  
He gave a whimper.  
"Frisk....I'll be there." He said.  
He hung up on her.  
She stared forward. Lips quivering. The phone was still being held to the side of her face. She brought it down to her lap and she fell to her knees.  
Already tears were falling rapidly down her face. She looked at her phone. A surge of anger rose through her and she shrieked. Her sorrow and anger from her voice penetrating her house.  
She flicked her phone. Throwing it hard at the floor. It shattered into unrepairable pieces and she wailed to the ceiling- to the sky.  
XXX  
Papyrus had been dismantled and broken in every piece of bone he had. Whoever had killed him made sure to smear his dust all over the wall and write; MONSTERS DON'T BELONG! YOU SHOULD HAVE STAYED UNDERGROUND!  
They had wet his dust and made it into a clay like ink. It stuck to the wall like paint.  
Papyrus' scarf was the only thing they hadn't damaged, it was on the floor beneath the writing while the rest of his clothes were pinned to the wall on the sides of the graffiti like a banner of warning.  
How cruel.....  
HOW CRUEL...  
WHY...WHY ALWAYS IN SOME TERRIBLE WAY???  
Sans had teleported to Frisk's house after he was able to reclaim his mind when he saw it. The humans who had done it were long gone. He tried tracking them down but to no avail.  
When he showed up in Frisk's house she was waiting for his confirmation. He didn't say anything. He placed his hands on her shoulders and teleported them both. He walked her into the alleyway where it had happened and gestured to the wall.  
He had a tight expression on his face. A painful grimace. He couldn't look at it again. He couldn't speak about it either- so he brought Frisk. He knew it would hurt her....but he was already hurting and couldn't tell her gently. Showing her was the only way for him to keep himself sane so they could tell everyone else what had happened.  
'I'm sorry....'  
Frisk's blood curdling scream was the worst sound Sans had ever heard. It brought the attention of many humans and monsters.  
Frisk hands were shaking and her tears wouldn't stop. She slowly picked up Papyrus's scarf. Sobbing into it. She held it up to her face and could still smell him on it.  
Her heart broke into a million pieces. "Not...why..it-it has n-never..." She sobbed incohorent gibberish.  
The day was different. The year was the same. The place....and time were both different. It's like the gods wanted to throw her off further by Papyrus's place and time of death being different for the first time ever.  
She held the scarf close to her. Sans reach down to her, holding her shoulder comfortingly.  
She looked so small right now. He hated seeing her like this. His once strong willed and confident ambassador was crumbling before him.  
The bystanders whose Frisk's cry had drawn attention to walked into the alleyway and gasped in shock. Pictures were taken, police were called and monster guards approached. The message was met with disdain and even some who hated monsters saw it as too much....to kill? It was cruel. Some praised it and others just ignored it.  
The fact that the ambassador was also present for this crime was a huge scoop. The image of Frisk on her knees and in front of the message with a red scarf that danced in the winter wind made the News. Sans was in the picture with Frisk, his downcasted head and hand on her shoulder. It made the top story on each national and top news channel along with taking the front page on each country newspaper. Paparazzi and press alike flocked towards the duo like parasites.  
Sans quickly took Frisk away when journalists and the media started to make their appearance.  
They answered the questions from a monster journalist and said they'd prefer to be left alone for now once the questons were over with. The monster understood whereas humans were greedy for the next huge story. They were blatanly ignored.  
"Punk. What's going on?" Undyne had asked when she and Sans had returned.  
Frisk looked like a wreck. Toriel knew immediately something had happened.  
"My child... What is wrong..?" She asked gently. Her motherly instincts kicking in.  
Frisk's voice croaked. She choked and sobbed. She couldn't do it. She couldn't speak. She couldn't talk...anymore.  
Sans looked up at everyone, his arm was around Frisk's shoulder; holding her to his side protectively. "You guys might want to sit down for this..." He began; his usual trademark grin disappearing.

* * *

  
They managed to retrieve all of Papyrus's dust.  
Alphys ran tests and made a device specifically for finding the rest of the skeleton's remains and putting it in a urn.  
Frisk told them this was something humans kept their loved ones in if they chose to be cremeated. She asked to keep it for a year or so before they threw Papyrus's dust on his most favored thing.  
It was nearing that date now.  
She looked at the golden urn on ontop of her fireplace. She would walk over to it every now and then and run her hand over it. It was a smooth metal.  
"I could have done a little...better.." she smiled sadly to herself.  
"I could have...tried to make you change...maybe then you would still be here." Frisk laughed dejectedly.  
Even though she knew Papyrus was perfect the way he was, she felt making him more scared of the world would have protected him. He was too great for that...  
Oh the hurt of losing someone. No one understood.  
'I'm so sorry for your loss...'  
'It'll get better!'  
'They're in a better place now!'  
How dare they...  
Not a single day has went by that she hadn't missed Papyrus. Not a single day. She could almost still see his tall figure sometimes in her kitchen making a huge mess as he cooked. When the years went on he got incredibly good at cooking. He even put together a cookbook.  
That very book rested on the side of his urn. It was entirely in his handwriting and in neat cursive. He enjoyed the human culture he got to know and adapted very well.  
He was the greatest...the best. So kind and loving and....well; GREAT.  
"Great...really DID describe you the best. Now that you're gone....all I can think about to describe you is 'great'....the 'greatest'.....the best..." she sobbed, covering her mouth and nose with her hands.  
She sniffled loudly and took a deep breath.  
"It'll get better. I'm sorry for your loss....They're in a better place..." She mocked.  
"No one understands this pain. To think....that someone could ever give me advice...without knowing what it feels like.....it's extremely arrogant..." It was a new peeve of hers....and if she thought about it; it had the possibility to send her into a panic attack.  
'BLOOOP'  
"Hey ambassador"  
Frisk turned away from Papyrus's urn to see Sans standing behind her.  
He had his same relaxed posture. Funny how even without eyelids he could make his eye sockets seem relaxed and calm. The white pinpricks in those voids even showed emotion as well. She knew him almost as well as she knew Papyrus.  
"H-Hey..." she smiled.  
His expression turned to one of worry.  
"Kid." Ah that was an old pet name she hadn't heard in a long time.  
"You can't keep doing this to yourself." The deep timber of his voice soothed her aching heart the slightest but she still sobbed.  
"I know...I know...but it's so hard..." She half laughed, half cried. Flexing her hands and slender fingers over her eyes and mouth.  
Sans looked really tormented now. He walked over to her. Had he gotten taller? He was about a head taller than her now.  
He pulled her into his chest. Running his phalaghnes through her soft brown hair.  
"Frisk. I hate seeing you this way. I know you won't ever get over this...and neither will I..." He made her look at him. He was serious now.  
"You can't hold this in. You have to cry with us. With Toriel, Asgore, Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton...and me." He smiled forcefully, his solemn expression still on his face.  
"Especially me...." He chuckled deeply.  
She nodded. Biting her lip hard and gasping between her sobs. "I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry Sans...!" She gripped him.  
"I've been so...selfish. I didn't even thi-think to try and...Oh god..." She began to spout gibberish.  
He shushed her gently.  
"It's okay Frisk...sh-sh-sh..." He hummed lowly, calming her hiccups.  
"Lets go get some nice cream..." He looked down at her.  
That caused her to genuinely smile. "Ha...hahaha..." she nodded.

* * *

  
Papyrus's favorite thing had apparently been his puzzles. She wasn't surprised but to see his remains fall onto one in particular that was pretty much the floor made her heart jump into her throat and her anxiety flash inside her.  
Sans placed a hand on her shoulder. Flashing her a look of comfort.  
'This is normal for monsters....This is how they mourn...This is normal...' She had to keep reminding herself.  
Undyne had taken this very hard as well. She was only able to make it through the ceremony before she headed home. Alphys was shocked to learn this because she wandered about looking for her wife to no avail.  
"Undyne took off about thirty minutes ago Alph." Sans had said.  
Her eyes widened behind her glasses before she turned on her tail and ran out to her car.  
Sans looked to Frisk. His expression tight. She returned his expression.  
Frisk's dress was a little past her mid thigh in black lace. She had on a black long fur coat with a hood that was over her head. Her heels were black as well and she had even painted her nails/toenails black and wore a light black eye shadow. She made sure not to wear any mascara or eyeliner. Just simple brush on her eyes and a lot of tissues.  
She was fully dressed for her grief.  
Sans had put on a black formal shirt with matching slacks and shoes. His black and gold hoodie was on top of his attire.  
It was cold out.  
The ceremony offically ended around 7pm. Sans and Frisk made it to Frisk's house around 8pm.  
"Sorry it's kind of messy." Frisk said, placing her keys on the table right next to her front door once they were inside. Her complex was a single floor four bedroom house. She had two bathrooms and a huge kitchen and patio. Her living room was a large space with a fireplace underneath a flat screen TV.  
There was clothing laid about on the floor in messy discards or piles with a few pieces of garbage amongst the piles.  
Sans chuckled. "Papyrus would have a fit..." He commented in good nature.  
Frisk smiled and laughed. "He would."  
She walked into her living room, kicking her heels off and pulling her nylons off her legs. She sighed in relief.  
Today had been a long day.  
Sans too kicked his shoes and socks off. He gave a groan and threw himself into Frisk's long leather couch.  
The ambassador gave him an amused stare before joining him. She laid on the opposite side, entwining their legs.  
They both sighed and gave a moment of silence.  
"So. Has this been the first time you tried to move forward...kid?" Sans asked.  
Frisk looked up at her ceiling. "Yes."  
He made a sound of disapproval. "You should have tried sooner. You seem to be more at peace....and I myself feel more at ease." He chided her.  
Frisk laughed. "Yeah yeah I know." She looked at her hands.  
"Besides..." She said. "My power disappeared a few days ago..."  
She could feel Sans stiffen through the connection at their legs.  
"Why..didn't you say anything?" He said softly.  
"It doesn't matter...because I wasn't going to redo anything anymore...remember?" She looked down at him. Seeing his back.  
He chuckled. "There's my Ambassador."  
Frisk grinned. "Sorry it took me so long..."  
Sans shook his head. "At least now...we can finally move towards tomorrow without any chances of rewinds."  
Frisk agreed. "Onwards to tomorrow then...Let's face it head on."  
"Yes ma'am."


End file.
